


Attempted Distraction

by toesohnoes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Powers That Be bring Doyle back in an attempt to distract Angel from Darla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attempted Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/2907606817/angel-angel-doyle).

Doyle smells differently than he had the first time around; there’s something clean about him, something other, as if all the trace of demon inside him has been scrubbed away. More than that too. When Angel runs his tongue along Doyle’s neck, he doesn’t taste human either.

“What are you?” Angel asks, holding Doyle against the wall of the hotel by his biceps.

“Hell if I know, man. I’m a messenger. They sent me down here to tell you to get your act together. You’re slipping, Angel, and they’re not happy about it.”

He’s heard that too much, too often; it’s as if the rest of the world doesn’t understand that Darla is on the loose and it’s his responsibility to take care of it. The Powers That Be are trying to bribe him now, waving his lost friend beneath his nose to distract him.

He’ll take the distraction, kissing Doyle with an eagerness that pushes a surprised grunt from his friend’s chest. He’ll take and taste and enjoy himself for once - but then he’s back to work, back to his mission, even if the Powers try to persuade him otherwise.


End file.
